<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Take Care of Your Brother: Part Three by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684946">How To Take Care of Your Brother: Part Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs'>Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He waved his hand again and Dean prepared for an attack. But nothing happened. No monster, no earthquake, no reveal that he knew Sam and Bobby were on their way in. Nothing. So what-</p><p>“Dean?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Every Time We Touch: A First-Time Wincest Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Take Care of Your Brother: Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I like your style, man, I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean could hardly blame the Trickster for what he did. The people he hurt were assholes and probably deserved everything they got. But it wasn’t his business to decide the morality of monsters. Even if the victims were assholes, they were still victims. They had to take this fucker down.</p><p> </p><p>“Consider the girls a peace offering then. You know you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>And it was tempting. That whole scene on the lecture stage was certainly inviting. Two beautiful women in lingerie on top of what looked like a very comfortable bed…. It was hard to say no.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, and this really does break my heart, I can’t do that. Because the second I go up there, you’ll just high-tail it out of town and hurt someone else. And if you really know what I am, you know I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>The Trickster narrowed his eyes at Dean. “No, I suppose you can’t. Not with that bait anyway.” He waved his hand and the girls disappeared. “There’s something else you want. No, it’s something you <em> need </em>. Something you really can’t live without but you can’t have it in the real world.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean took a step back, raising his stake. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>The Trickster’s gaze was piercing, like he was looking right into Dean’s soul. “I think you do.”</p><p> </p><p>He waved his hand again and Dean prepared for an attack. But nothing happened. No monster, no earthquake, no reveal that he knew Sam and Bobby were on their way in. Nothing. So what-</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>He froze and turned around. It was Sam. No, not Sam, some...figment of non-reality that just happened to look like Sam. NotSam was sitting on the bed in just his boxers and giving Dean a look he never thought he’d see on Sam’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean? Aren’t you coming to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t move. He shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t want his little brother to look at him like that, to speak to him like that. It was wrong, dirty, sinful. Sam was too good for that, he always was.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” NotSam was moving now. He climbed down from the stage and walked over to Dean, eyes full of concern. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He could barely breathe. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t happening. It could never happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re not real,” he eventually managed to sputter out.</p><p> </p><p>Not-Sam frowned softly and caressed his cheek. “Did you have a nightmare or something? How can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean flinched away from his touch. “N-No. You can’t. This isn’t- You’re not- Why- <em> Fuck. </em>” He turned back towards the Trickster, fury and confusion warring within him.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t gonna work. I still have to take you down and nothing you can conjure up is gonna change that so you can just-”</p><p> </p><p>It took his brain a moment to process what was happening. One second he was starting on a tirade. The next, NotSam was standing in front of him again. And then…. Then they kissed. Well, NotSam kissed him and Dean didn’t stop him. He definitely didn’t kiss back. He only dropped the stake because he was surprised. He didn’t moan when Sammy- NotSam- slid his hands into Dean’s back pockets and <em> squeezed </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He did freeze when the auditorium's doors burst open and revealed Sam and Bobby. He tried to push NotSam away but the thing had a grip on him and started trying to take him to the stage. “Come on,” NotSam urged. “You know he won’t give you what you want….”</p><p> </p><p>Dean wrenched himself away and grabbed his stake from the ground. He didn’t look up at Sam. He couldn’t. Not after that. He just went straight for the Trickster, who was currently distracted by trying to kill Bobby with Chainsaw Man. He jumped over the seats and plunged the stake into the Trickster’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Panting, he watched as the Chainsaw Man and all the decorations faded from existence. NotSam looked at him pleadingly and blew him a kiss before vanishing as well. All that remained in the auditorium were three tired hunters, a dead Trickster, and an undeniably suffocating tension.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to the motel room was just as tense as the auditorium. Bobby left soon after they got back, mumbling something about having something to do back at his house. Neither Sam or Dean said anything to stop him. Maybe they should have; he would’ve been a distraction at least.</p><p> </p><p>Dean busied himself with packing up his duffel bag. When he finished that and Sam still hadn’t said anything, he decided to start cleaning up the motel room. He had made a mess when he was “grounded” and it wouldn’t be fair to the housekeeping staff. That’s what he told himself anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He was cleaning his “Darwinism” out of the fridge when he turned around and Sam was just standing there. Dean almost dropped the plate he was carrying and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh...did you need in there? I-I didn’t touch any of your stuff but-”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened in there?” Sam’s voice was so quiet he barely heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What happened in where?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam clenched his jaw and put both of his hands on top of the fridge, effectively boxing Dean in. “What. Happened. With. The Trickster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….” He smiled weakly. “He just did his trickster thing. Making new realities and stuff. He had a wild imagination, you know. Gotta give him some credit there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head. “No. That’s not-.” He huffed and tried again. “Why…. Why was it me? Why wasn’t it some model or-or a movie star or something? Why did he give you me?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Are you really asking me to explain the actions of a demigod?” He faked a laugh. “He was just trying to mess with my head. You know him, he goes after dicks. Probably thought I needed to learn a lesson or something. It was a distraction, nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you like it so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what-”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw, Dean.” Sam’s eyes pinned him to the spot. “I saw you kissing back. You let that- that <em> thing </em> take you away from the fight. Why? Why did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed hard and looked anywhere but Sam’s face. “Sam….” What was he even supposed to say? <em> “Yeah, Sam, he just did that because I’m in love with you and have been since you were 16 or so. I kissed back because I’ve secretly wanted that from you for years, I just never told you because it seemed a little awkward.” </em> How pathetic was he?</p><p> </p><p>Apparently he was quiet for too long because Sam gripped his chin and forced him to make eye contact. “Why did you do that with...<em> that </em>...and not me?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hear that right.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t have.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, I don-”</p><p> </p><p>Sam closed the distance between them, silencing any protest he could bullshit. The plate fell to the ground and glass shattered and fireworks went off in Dean’s head. Sam was kissing him. Sam was touching him. <em> SamSamSamSamSamSammySamSam </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sammy.” Dean pushed him back, breaking the kiss. “Why are you….” <em> Kissing your brother? Indulging this dark secret fantasy? Not kicking me out of your life? </em> “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you, jerk.” Sam rested their foreheads together. “You’re my brother and I love you in every way, especially the ways I’m not supposed to. I’ve been in love with you for years. I never- I always wondered- I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Dean silenced any more rambling with his mouth, wrapping his hands around the back Sam’s neck and pulling him closer. “I know,” he murmured. “I know….”</p><p> </p><p>They’d have to talk about this. Or maybe they wouldn’t. They usually got on alright not talking about things. But they weren’t going to talk about it now. Not with Sam kissing him and grinding their hips together hard enough to shake the fridge. Not with Dean squeezing his ass and getting dangerously close to messing his pants like a goddamn teenager. </p><p> </p><p>Hell.</p><p> </p><p>Talking was overrated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>